Revenge
I look at her. Her body lying face up, face writhed in pain, blood spewing out of her side and heart. I drop down to her side. "Ruby." I gasp placing my hand on my sister's face. Tears flow from my eyes, streaking down my ash-covered face. I hug her lifeless body, which falls limply in my grasp. My vision is clouded by tears, blurring all colours and shapes together. "Yang." Blake whispers, as she puts her hand onto my shoulder. She gestures to the doorway, where Ruby's killer stands with his cane in hand. His bright orange hair covers his right eye, but his left shows only anger. "You." I whisper, standing up. Ruby's body falls onto the ground in a crash, he legs underneath her body. "You!" I yell, my voice cracking in sadness. My anger flared toward the man clad in a bright white, yet somewhat bloodstained, suit. I activate my Dual Ranged Shot Gauntlets, the Ember Celica, pointing my fists at the face of Ruby's murderer. "I usually don't like to kill," I grunt, seeing Weiss and Blake activating their weapons behind me. "But I am going to enjoy killing you." "Is that so?" he says, holding his walking stick up, and pointing at me. The grid on the end shoots up, and he smiles. A flare of Dust shoots out of the end, and I dodge out of the way, the explosion knocking over a wall of the white-trimmed mansion. A crack echoes through the room, and Blake shoots a bullet from her Gambol Shroud - a Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe - which hits one of the henchmen standing beside Roman Torchwick. He falls over, but reaches for a hatchet while he stands up. "You take the henchmen," I say through ground teeth. "I want Roman." Weiss nods, a bit flustered, but accepting my reasons. She shoots a flare of Dust at one of the approaching Henchmen, knocking him into the wall. Soon, she holds Myrtenaster - her Multi Action Dust Rapier - to the man's neck pinning him to the ground. Opposite the room to me, Blake shoots a bullet at the henchman, lodging it into his shoulder. He winces at the pain, but continues to fight. I jump out of the way as a Dust flare passes over my head. The explosion destroys the floor above, knocking some of the ceiling to the ground. Debris hits me, and I get knocked over, just in time for a third Dust flare to pass over my head. I raise my arm and shoot a round of bullets at Roman, who easily dodges every bullet in easy succession. Blood trickles down my face as debris rains over me. "Is that all you've got!?" I yell at Roman. He smiles evilly, as he pulls out a walkie-talkie. He nods as he whispers something inaudible into the radio, nodding as he does. Fire erupts from the room behind me, and Weiss and Blake are both thrown into the wall in front of me. I turn around and a silhouette on the bright orange fire behind her glares at me. Gold markings cover her dress, and her gold eyes burn holes into my skin. I look over at Weiss and Blake, hoping for help, but to no avail. Scorch marks cover their bodies, as ashes coat their hair. Their eyes wince in pain as they lay against the wall, unable to move in fear of death. Roman laughs behind me, it's sinister and dark, but a laugh nonetheless. "Just like Red, you, little Goldie Locks, are going to die." He lifts his cane again, shooting another flare at me, hitting my arm. Pain shoots through my arm, and flames crawl up my skin, leaving scorch marks akin to Blake's and Weiss'. The girl behind me shoots a magical bolt at me, paralysing my other arm. Pain shoots through my skin as I rush toward Roman, kicking him in the groin. He bends over, but shoots another flare at me, knocking me into the girl, who fires more magical bolts at me. Blood climbs down my arm, and my shoulder dislocates from the crash. My body numbs, and I feel the fire burning my golden hair. I crash to the ground, unable to stand up. I see the woman standing over me as flames engulf the room. "Good night, Blondie." Roman says, holding a sword over me. I close my eyes, waiting for the inevitable. But it never comes. Roman's body falls limp to the ground beside me as Weiss pulls her sword free from his chest. His blood covers my clothes as I notice the girl fall on top of his body. Blake and Weiss stand where the two bodies just stood, and Weiss reaches her hand out, to help me up. But I don't take it. "Hey Yang!" echoes through my brain. Ruby's cheerful and squeaky voice clouds my thoughts. "Yang!" My vision clouds to black as my blood flows from my wounds. "Ruby..." I whisper, letting the rest of my blood flow through my body.